Field
The present disclosure relates to a processing method for signals including noise at a constant interval, a slip detection method, a control method for a vehicle, a controller for a vehicle, and a vehicle.
Related Art
Abnormality of a measurement target may be detected by calculating a moving average value of signals obtained from a sensor. JP-A-2009-98094 describes a method of calculating a moving average value of angles obtained by a sensor provided to a rotor gear integrated with a steering shaft, and detecting abnormality of the gear by using the moving average value calculated.
Noise can be expected to be removed from a signal by calculating the moving average value of the signal. Unfortunately, simple calculation of the moving average value, resulting in obtained signals being averaged, involves a risk that a peak of signals due to sharp signal change might fail to be detected at the actual peak timing.